The present invention pertains generally to cases and containers for storing and transporting various articles such as electronic equipment, and more particularly to a case system in which case components may be connected together.
Containers and cases for transporting products are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,230 shows a wheeled cart in combination with a plurality of suitcases, vertically stacked thereon in a nested relationship. Clamp means lock the cart and suitcases together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,264 illustrates a container for holding assorted items which includes a rack, a compartment having a rear face and connected to the rack, a flange member extending from the rack which can pivot flat against the rear face of the compartment, and a wheel mounted on the flange member which can pivot with the flange member against the rear face of the compartment, to conserve space and prevent unwanted rolling of the container. The compartment is preferably an elongated, hollow cube, and a plurality of such compartments may be provided, one on top of the other, for the segregated retention of items. The rack preferably includes an essentially inverted U-shaped tube having a cross segment and two parallel side segments. The compartment top and bottom faces have rack receiving ports for receiving the side segments of the rack. The side segments are each formed of multiple link portions removably connected together. A method of assembling a container as described above includes the steps of fitting the link portions together and into the cross segment, and sliding the assembled side segments through the compartment ports. A method of disassembling a container as described above includes the steps of sliding the side segments out of the compartment ports, and pulling the link portions of the side segments and the cross segment apart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,066 and 5,528,453 disclose a recording equipment travel cart for easily transporting video recording equipment used in video depositions. The cart has at least two compartments. One compartment is detachable from the main compartment. Casters are provided for easily rolling and transporting the cart. A foam cushion in the interior protects the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,652 shows vertically expandable luggage having an integral wheeled carrier. The luggage has at least three vertically stacked shells defining: (i) a bottom shell with a closed bottom, (ii) a top shell with an openable closed top, and (iii) at least one vertically stacked intermediate shell connecting the top shell and the bottom shell. The vertically expandable wheeled carrier has at least three vertically stacked supports defining: (i) a bottom support of diameter D3, (ii) a top support of diameter D1, and (iii) a vertically stacked intermediate support of diameter D2 functionally connecting the top support and the bottom support. The intermediate support telescopically receives the top support and is telescopically received in the bottom support. The top support telescopically moves within the intermediate support without movement of the shells. The top portion of the intermediate support moves with the top shell, and the top portion of the bottom support moves with the bottom shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,194 describes a wheeled case for holding document file holders. The wheeled case has a substantially rectangular case body having a front opening, two front covers flexibly connected to the front opening for covering the front opening, two front cover fasteners installed over the two front covers for closing the front covers, and a pull handle assembly. The handle has two sliding tubes and a U-shaped pull handle vertically installed in the case body near the front opening. Two hanging rods are horizontally installed over the sliding tubes for hanging the document file holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,559 shows a rolling containers assembly having a base cabinet with wheels and a handle. At least one additional cabinet is removably connectable on top of the base cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,847 is directed to a rolling containers assembly having a base cabinet with wheels. At least one additional cabinet is removably connectable on top of the base cabinet and has a handle for moving the rolling containers assembly.
The present invention is directed to a transportation case system for articles and method of using same. Case system components cooperate to enhance case transportation and stacking. The case system comprises two equipment cases, such as for storing and transporting musical electronic equipment. The cases may be connected together in an over/under relationship for the purpose of wheeling the connected cases as a single unit.
The first, or bottom case, has two wheels along one edge and an extendable handle, which when extended exposes two handle shafts. The second, or top case, has two grooves which accept the two handle shafts. Latches on the second case selectively lock the handles shafts in place within the two grooves, thereby attaching the second case to the first case.
In an alternative embodiment, the bottom case has a top half which is removable from a bottom half. The top half has two cavities which are shaped and dimensioned to receive the wheels of the bottom half, so that the bottom half may be placed on top of the top half, wherein the bottom half is disposed in a level state.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.